Phoenix Light, Thunder's Son
by DragonFire5218
Summary: At the start of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon's adventures, what if there was a son of Zeus around as well? How would he impact the prophecy and how the wars turn out? (Two books, one for PJO, the other for HOO) DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've just realized that some things didn't save, like my paragraph making, my author's notes and a crap ton of other stuff. Thank RustLegion or that one. I'm sorry for the trouble! - Steven**

 **Phoenix Light, Thunder's Son**

 **Chapter 1: Shattered Life**

 **Phoenix's POV**

I wasn't liking my life after this huge turn of events. Apparently, me, Phoenix Light, just an average kid, wasn't popular, wasn't not, was the son of a Greek god. The king of the Greek gods as well. But you probably have no clue about what the heck I'm talking about right now, so I'll start from the beginning, which is probably when my donkey hooved friend played Green Day on reed pipes to try and surround and trap a huge black dog with flowers.

 **Line Break**

I was at school on another normal day, just doing a science test in my classroom. It was boring of course, but at least after it I could go back home. As I finished the last few questions, the bell rang and the teacher came to grab all the tests. I handed mine in, feeling pretty confident I had done well on it. I left for my locker and grabbed my bag before heading out on the short walk back home. I met my friend outside. He apparently lived far away, but he still came here. His name was Grover, and he was a strange one, and when I say strange, I mean magical wizardry strange. He had a note on the first day of gym to be excused from PE because of a leg disorder. He did have crutches all the time, but boy, if you tell him something he likes to eat is near, he runs fast for it.

Anyways, for some reason he always would walk with me over to my house even though his was far away. Now, I know I said my house wasn't too far, but still, he needs all the time he has to get back to his house, so every minute counts. Today he was coming over though for some games and some work from school. I had already set everything up with him and my mom. You see, my dad disappeared when I was younger, so it was just my mother and me. Anyways, I was walking along while Grover hobbled down the street in his crutches.

"So, how you think you did on the test?" Grover asked me.

"Pretty good." I replied. "How about you?"

"I don't know." he replied. "But we'll see eventually. By the way, what games do you have on that Xbox of yours?"

"I only have Call of Duty. But it's really good." I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Grover said, but he didn't sound too enthusiastic about it. As we walked down the street, a loud noise could be heard from behind us. I whipped around to see where the noise came from, but I saw nothing.

"What was that?" I asked Grover. "Did you see anything?"

"Nope." Grover replied. He seemed nervous. He also seemed like he was lying. You could tell easily if he was lying, but he's as tight as a clam if you try to pry the truth out of him.

So we both continued walking. We were getting near my house when I heard the noise again, and it seemed closer this time. I turned again to see if anyone was there, but once again I was met with nothing.

"What is this?" I asked Grover. "Am I going crazy?"

"Phoenix." Grover said quietly. "Back away slowly."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Just listen. We both need to get out now. I'm gonna buy us a few seconds before we go. When I tell you to run, run."

"Ok, but what is it?" I asked him."

"Just go when I tell you." he replied. After a few more seconds, he pulled something out of his pocket and shouted, "Go!" I ran away as fast as I could while Grover put the thing from his pocket to his lips and played some music. I turned to see what was happening, and I couldn't believe my was playing music on some reed pipes, and I wasn't too sure, but it sounded like he was playing Green Day. There was also this big black dog that was snarling at my best friend. It could have been just a regular black dog gone wild, but the red eyes ruined the image. They were an unnatural bright red. It was unnerving.

Grover played his music a bit more before grass and flowers sprouted before my eyes around the dog in a circle. They grew higher and higher, like they were trying to entangle the thing. But the dog was too fast, as it had jumped out of the circle to lunge at me. Everything seemed to slow down as it attacked me. The attack seemed to elongate for eternity. Grover was running at me, trying to save me, but it would be too late. As the dog lunged at me, I remembered something my mother once told me. She had gave me a watch last year for my 12th birthday. I was thirteen now, but on that day she gave me a bronze watch. She said that it once belonged to my dad, and that he had given it to her before he disappeared. She had also said that it would help me someday. I felt like an idiot, but I raised my right hand where I wore my watch and closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I opened them to see a bronze sword was now in my hands. It had a lightning bolt on the hilt, and it was lighter than I thought it would be.

I now realized what I had to do. I grabbed the blade with my other hand before slicing at the monster. It went straight through it, leaving a pile of dust on the ground as time sped up to its usual pace once more. Grover stopped running after me when he realized what had just happened. He stared at me and my sword in shock before shaking his head and grabbing my hand.

"Come on, we have to go." he told me.

"Why?" I asked, still holding my blade.

"We can't waste any time. Come on, we have to go tell your mom before we go. I'll explain later once we're safe. Just listen to me and we'll be fine."

"O-okay." I said, a little bit confused at what the heck was going on and also very miffed that Grover wouldn't tell me what the hell was going on right now. But deep down, I was a bit scared as well. Scraps of things I had seen in the past were all floating together to make the big picture. I now was questioning the biggest mystery of my life: what had happened to my dad. Grover and I started running towards my house, but as we did, one of Grover's shoes slipped off, revealing a hoof.

I skidded to a halt as did Grover while he grabbed his shoe and put it back on. There had been a young boy and a women passing by when we stopped, so at first they both gawked at the hoof before walking away, shaking their heads like it was some sort of weird hallucination out of the blue.

Once they were out of earshot, I whispered angrily, "Oh, and now you're half donkey! Care to explain what is going on please?"

"As I told you, I'll explain later once we're safe! Also, I'm goat! Not donkey!" I threw my hands into the air.

"Same thing!" I replied. Grover let out a loud sound that sounded like a sheep, or a goat I guess. "Be more respectful! There are some satyrs who would turn you into a shrub or a pancake for that kind of insult!" he said with dignity. "Satyrs." I thought. One of the puzzle pieces in my mind clicked, and I realized that I was most likely right about my predictions. "Now let's get moving!" he said, running away. I did as well, and as I followed my donkey hooved friend, I wondered about how my world had just changed and how my life would turn out after all of this ended.

 **So, since my author's notes got deleted, I now just remembered what I wanted to say! This book was created on two things: One, that I wanted my own version of Child of the Moon, and two, that I have a very interesting idea on how our main character's love life will change. So call me Eros, because... I'm gonna stop there. Hope you like the book! (I stopped the Eros line because it started to get weird) - Steven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood**

 **Phoenix's POV**

I was completely confused about what was happening still, so I did let Grover pretty much drag me back to my house.

Once we got there, Grover yelled at me, "Open the door!" That shocked me out of my trance, because Grover never yelled at me like this before. I pulled out my keys and fumbled with them before dropping them on the floor, just my clumsiness kicking in. I bent down and picked them up, but as I looked back up, my mom had already opened the door, probably because of all the shouting she heard from outside.

"Phoenix, what is going on out here?" she asked me.

"Well, I think Grover can explain, because I have no clue about what is going on." I replied. My mom turned to Grover, who had just been standing on the sidelines.

"Well, you see, um…" Apparently he had reverted back to his old nervous self. My mother sighed.

"This might take a while." she said. "Come inside and we can all talk." With that, she walked back inside of our house. I shrugged before I followed, because I had a feeling this might take a while. At least Grover can explain what the heck was going on to the both of us.

 **Line Break**

"So that's how it is." my mother finally said after Grover finished his long explanation. We were all sitting on the various chairs and couches in our house, with Grover explaining everything as fast and as short as he could, with me chipping in a bit.

"You have to know that he have to eventually go to camp." Grover pressed. "I can bring him there. That's why I've been here originally." My mother seemed pained, but she still managed to say,

"Then you are bringing him there?"

"Yeah, and quickly. He might have to join for a quest if I'm right on his parentage." When Grover had said that, another piece clicked, which made me blurt out,

"I'm a demigod right?" Grover looked at me with that remark. "Yes you are." he said, surprised. "Most people wouldn't know that, but you do. Well done."

"So then who's my dad?" I asked him. "You know right?"

"Not exactly." he replied. "I just have assumptions. You'll probably get claimed once we get to camp."

"What's claiming?" I asked him.

"You'll see. Anyways, we have to go." he continued, this time talking to my mom. I looked at her. She looked close to tears. After an agonizing moment, she finally said,

"Yes. He can go." Grover nodded.

"Good. Have anything you wanna pack?" he asked me.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Then go do that. I'll wait outside." he told me before he walked outside. I headed up the stairs to my bedroom and emptied my backpack. I started to put things that I wanted to bring with me. Pretty soon, my bag was full. I shouldered it before I headed for the door, when I realized my mother was standing in the doorway. She was holding a photo, one that I recognized as one of the few photos that my mother had with my dad in it. It was when I had been born, and they both seemed so happy. She tucked the photo into my shirt pocket before she gave me a hug.

"Come visit sometime." she told me.

"Yeah." I said. I didn't even know what to say. She let me go, and with a heavy heart I had left the only home that I had ever knew.

 **Line Break**

That had been, what, half a day ago?" I hadn't kept track, and why would I? Anyways, we were in the forest, because apparently the camp was surrounded by forest. Oh, and by the way, his camp was on Long Island, which put up a front as strawberry farmers to make their income. I don't know anymore. Grover had realized that I had slowed down slightly, so he did as well. "So, what do you think?" he asked me. "About all of this?"

"Honestly, I'm fine." I said. "Some of the pieces of my childhood didn't fit, but now they make sense. Honestly, I'm excited. This was the real story, and I want to see it to the end." "Interesting take on all of this." Grover replied. "Especially since we're here." I hadn't even realized that there was a clearing up ahead. I walked out of the forest and into the sun, and I was on a hill with a lone pine tree. I stared down at what would be my new home. Grover walked up beside me before he announced to me, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

He started to walk down the hill, but I was still staring in shock at what had been in the middle of the forest. I hadn't been expecting this. "Hey, get down here or are you staying?!" Grover yelled at me. I looked around only to realize that he was already halfway down the hill. I skidded down the hill as I quickly caught up to him, which caught the attention of some of the nearer campers. A centaur was around as well, and his expression seemed pretty grim. But when he turned from all of the talk, he brightened when he saw Grover.

"So, you found the demigod?" he asked.

"Yeah." he replied. "Meet Phoenix Light." I had stopped once I had stopped skidding. As I stared at the centaur, something clicked from my history classes. I guess they sorta help now.

"So, I'm gonna take a shot and say you're Chiron?" I asked him. The centaur smiled at that. "Indeed I am." he replied. "Now, do you know who's your godly parent?"

"Not really." I told him. "Although Grover over here has his own assumptions. Go on and tell him." But Grover was frozen in shock, as was everyone else, and they seemed to be staring above of my head. "What is it?" I asked.

I looked upwards to see a yellow lightning bolt was above my head. My watch suddenly reverted to its sword form. It clattered onto the grass, but it then suddenly shot upwards back into my hands. It seemed that it was being pulled by some invisible force. I looked up again and realized that dark clouds had gathered overhead. I raised my sword upwards and a lightning bolt struck the blade, the static traveling down the entire thing and making my hair stand up briefly. As quickly as the clouds had came they disappeared, and my sword changed back to my watch. I stared at it, and I could see a ripple of electricity every once in a while. Chiron had bent his front legs and was bowing down before me, as did the demigods who were near the incident. I was about to ask why they were bowing and also that they didn't need to when Chiron started to speak. "Lord of the Sky and Electricity. King of Olympus. Hail Phoenix Light, son of Zeus."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, first off, it's back! I took my books off hiatus because I made a schedule, so no more excuses from you and me. Here it is!**

Phoenix Light

First Quarter Quell

Child of the Moon

Power's Grasp

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Jack Edition

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 **So, that should work out. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. Anyways, thanks everyone! - Steven**

 **Chapter 3: The Very Brief Calm**

 **Phoenix's POV**

I had no clue what was going on, but from what I heard, it seemed like I was the son of Zeus, king of Olympus and lord of electricity and the sky. That's nice. As people started to walk away from my little incident, Chiron immediately pulled me aside to hear my story. Once I had finished the tale, Chiron looked quite thoughtful before he said,

"Let's get you to the Big House. I think Mr. D will want to hear about this. He might be more cheerful." I wasn't liking the sound of that, but I followed Chiron through the camp towards a large white building.

"Hold on for a moment. I'm going to go in and get some people. Stay here." Chiron told me. He walked up onto the porch next to a wheelchair, and I watched in anticipation to see what would happen. Chiron bent down slightly before folding his legs into the wheelchair, which didn't make sense. Once he sat down panels swung forward wearing slacks and loafers, and with his clothes on he looked like a teacher.

"I guess there's some hidden compartment." I thought as Chiron rolled through the door. After a few minutes he came out with a young boy with sea-green eyes. He seemed a bit young and confused, but nevertheless something about him was strange. The green eyes unsettled me somewhat.

"Phoenix, meet Percy." Chiron introduced me to the boy. He looked at me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hello." I replied. It got a bit awkward, but Chiron broke the silence and said,

"You better get Grover and Annabeth. The quest starts tomorrow morning. Introduce your fourth member to Annabeth, although Grover might have already told Annabeth."

"Yes Chiron." Percy replied. With that, Chiron rolled back into the white building on his wheelchair. Just before he went in, he turned around and said,

"Maybe you'll meet Mr. D another time. He's not in the mood right now, so yeah. I'll see you later Phoenix." With that, he went in and I left as well with Percy in tow.

"So, do you know who's your godly parent?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah, I just got claimed when I got in." I replied. "Zeus's mine. How about yours?"

"Poseidon." Percy told me.

"Well, now we just need Hades and we're all good." I said, remembering my history classes. "From what I heard, that probably won't happen." Percy told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Both of us shouldn't exist." Percy continued at my request. "Something about World War II, oaths over rivers and stuff like that."

"Oh." I replied. "Honestly, I didn't know what to say or how to respond to that. "So, what is this quest Chiron was talking about?" I asked.

"Your dad apparently lost his weapon, and since I'm around he thought Dad got me to steal it. We're trying to find it." I was surprised. How could a god, my dad no less think a kid stole his all powerful weapon?

"Well, I don't believe it." I said firmly and protectively. "Don't worry, we'll find that weapon." Percy seemed quite tensed up, but he relaxed slightly at my words.

"Thanks." he told me. "I heard you met Grover, so when we go for dinner tonight I'll introduce you to Annabeth."

"Sure." I replied. When he finished, I heard a horn being blown, the sound ringing through the camp as kids of all ages walked out towards one direction.

"So, is that dinner?" I asked Percy. He nodded wistfully.

"Yep. Let's go." With that, we both headed off, where we reached a large dining pavilion with no roof. Kids were already sitting around the many tables, gorging on food. Once I got there, I immediately noticed that the different tables had symbols on them that looked to signify their godly parent.

I was just about to go to my table when someone stopped me. It was a girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes. "So, you're the new kid Grover found?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said, a bit confused. She was making me slightly uncomfortable, and very conscious of my surroundings, but when I looked around, no one watching. They were just eating. Percy suddenly came up next to me.

"Phoenix, meet Annabeth. This is our fourth quest member." he told her.

"Okay." she said, looking at me. "Godly parent?"

"Zeus." Percy continued. Annabeth seemed taken aback at this fact.

"Wow." she muttered. "Didn't expect that. Is this redemption, somehow?"

"What about redemption?" I asked. She snapped up and looked at me.

"Nothing." she said hastily. With that, all three of us just stood there awkwardly, which caused a few people to start staring at us. Luckily though, Grover saved us all by stumbling out of the nearby forest and falling flat on his face. As laughs erupted from the dining pavilion, Grover jumped back up and brushed grass and dirt off his legs before walking over to us.

"So, you all have gotten acquainted?" he asked. We all nodded. "Well, better get packed for the quest. We're leaving at first dawn."

"Really?" I asked. I didn't like waking up that early, as probably everyone else and you too dear reader. No one likes that.

"Well, better eat up. It'll be a long road." Grover told us. "Oh yeah, for today you can sit with each other. Chiron's allowing it." I nodded before I headed for the nearest table, which was mine. As I sat there eating, I thought, "Well, I just came here and I'm wrapped up in a quest for tomorrow barely knowing anything about my new life. That's fine." I looked up from my food and stared into the setting sun. "Let's do this." I thought.

 **For the lols, try to tell me who do you think Phoenix's girlfriend will be. Bye! - Steven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welp, more short filler, but next chapter will be more exciting and longer. I think. Anyways, please enjoy! - Steven**

 **Chapter 4: Questing 101**

 **Phoenix's POV**

I left for Cabin One, which was the Zeus cabin after dinner. It was kinda lonely, but I felt fine. However, I felt like someone was supposed to live here, but something happened. I decided to get some sleep and just push the feeling aside. I fell asleep on one of the bunks almost immediately. I actually had no dreams that night. In simpler times I had a lot, and Annabeth said that was quite normal for demigods. She's a fact sponge, being Athena's daughter.

Since I had to head off on this quest the next day, I woke up bright and early as the sun rised. I took the extra time I had to pack my bags as everyone else woke. Pretty soon I got a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's Grover Phoenix." Grover replied from the other side. "It's almost time to go. Come on, we can at least eat breakfast."

"Definitely." I replied. With that we both left for the dining pavilion. Many demigods were already gathered there, chatting and eating their meals. I piled my plate high and headed off for my table once more. Once I got there I realized that Percy had beat me to the punch.

"So, you ready for the quest?" I asked him as I sat down on the opposite side.

"Definitely not." he replied. "I'm scared. I don't know what I'm gonna do. You usually don't want gods angry at you, especially if you supposedly take their prized weapon."

"Hey, we're getting through this." I comforted him. "We'll find this lightning bolt." Right after I said that Grover and Annabeth appeared right next to me.

"So, you ready?" Chiron's sending us off." Annabeth told me. "Hold on, we'll be right there." I told her. After a few minutes I followed Annabeth and Grover along with Percy to the hill with the pine tree. Chiron was already standing there, looking out over the horizon and camp before he spotted us.

"There you are!" he brightened. "It's time to go. You don't have much time left to retrieve the master bolt." He gestured towards a van that was waiting on the outskirts of camp. "Argus will drive you towards the city. From there you can start your journey." Chiron told us.

"Then let's do it." I announced. All four of us walked down towards the van as Chiron called out,

"Good luck!" in the background as he waved goodbye. I got into the van in the backseat with Grover and Percy while Annabeth got shotgun. Once we all got in our driver, who from what I heard was a man called Argus drove off. He was like the bodyguard of camp, with hundreds of eyes all over his body. "So, anyone have any ideas on where we go first?" I asked.

"I don't know, but maybe there's a Questing 101 book we could find lying around." Percy said sarcastically. I laughed while Grover seemed a bit nervous, as he is a lot.

"You had to say that did you?" Grover whispered to Percy.

"What?" he replied.

"There technically is a Questing 101 book, except that it's in the shape of Annabeth. She's nice and all, but she says too many things."

"You know, there is technically a way we could narrow down where we need to go." Annabeth said from up front, turning around. "Oh shit, this doesn't look good." I thought. Annabeth then started to rant about many different things while Grover tried to cover his ears as did Percy. I just had a good laugh. "This might suck right now, but this will be fun." I thought as the van drove into the heart of the city.

 **Line Break**

Argus dropped us off at the destination, which was probably where Chiron told him to drop us off. It was in the city, but not too far in, probably because Argus needed to get back or maybe because Chiron didn't want to cause suspicion. We got off of the van and Argus drove away. "So, where are we going?" I asked once more.

"Well, I was thinking west of course, with the prophecy." Annabeth said. I just stared blankly at her.

"Annabeth, Phoenix didn't hear the prophecy. Tell him." Grover said, saving me.

"Oh right!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Here it is."

" _You shall go west to face the god that has turned._

 _You will find what was stolen and see it safely returned._

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

 _And you'll fail to save what matters most in the end."_

"Well, this sounds pleasant." I said sarcastically. "So, at least we'll find what was stolen, but a friend and a god betraying us doesn't sound good. And what's with that line about failing to save something?"

"I honestly have no clue, but Chiron always say that prophecies have double meanings. Let's just go west and continue from there. We'll solve those problems and cross those bridges when we come to them." Annabeth replied. I nodded.

"Then let's go." I replied.

"Exactly." Percy said. "Pulled the words out of my mouth." We started to walk west, towards our goal and to complete our mission. "Well Dad, you'll be getting that master bolt back sooner or later." I thought. "Just wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm horrible aren't I? Sorry for keeping you waiting with a short chapter. I'll try and give a longer one next chapter. Anyways, two things. First, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I will suggest to make an account so that I can just respond quickly and you don't have to wait for the next chapter. Second, I will say spoilers for The Burning Maze if you haven't read it. Skip the next few sentences if you haven't. If not, read ahead.**

 **So, can we all just have a moment of silence for Jason Grace? He is dead after all. He didn't have the plot armor or the staying power to defeat dear old Rick. Rest in peace.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! - Steven**

 **Chapter 5: Our Quest Begins… But Not Well**

 **Phoenix's POV**

You know, I still couldn't believe about what had happened in just the span of one to two days. I had just found out my dad was the king of the gods, had to leave home to head for a camp and then almost automatically go on a quest before I could barely have a day's worth of rest from all of this. It wasn't the best thing to happen, but at least it wasn't the worst. We would be able to complete this quest, hopefully, especially with the prophecy looming over us. Hopefully Annabeth was right about our prophecy having double meanings. If not, then we most likely had a crisis on our hands, and we definitely didn't want that.

Currently the four of us were sitting on a bus heading off through some complicated route (Not really, I just don't really want to explain it) to get to some entrance in Los Angeles. Now, you might ask where this entrance leads. Well, it's the Underworld. Percy had filled me in on what he and Chiron discussed, and it didn't sound good. Although I felt like something was off, I just went with it because it was the only lead we had. Besides, I couldn't think of anything else to do. Anyways, as the bus was driving us to our next destination, I decided to have a good look at the surroundings for some random reason, (I was bored, alright?!) although it was quite convenient. (Oh shit spoilers. Please wipe your memories of that sentence.)

I was just sitting with Percy, Grover and Annabeth, urgently talking with each other about where we were going next. The rest of the passengers were just doing everyday things while the bus driver drove us to our destinations. Everyone seemed normal, except for three old ladies sitting together on the other side of the bus. Something about them just seemed wrong to me.

They were just out of place. One of them then looked up at me and we made eye contact. Her stare seemed to bore into my very being. She slowly got up and started to stalk towards me. "Uh guys?" I said. "I think we probably should get off this bus as fast as we can." All three of them looked up simultaneously to see the old lady coming towards us. The other two had also joined her.

"Yeah, yeah we should." Grover said.

They all pulled out flaming whips seemingly out of nowhere, causing us all to flinch at the sight while the mortals around us were both oblivious and ignorant of this spectacle, courtesy of the Mist.

"Where are you going?" the one in the front hissed out. "We have some business we want to talk to you about after all."

"I think I'll pass." I replied, trying to get my friends's attention. I did and I motioned to the nearest door as the the three monsters got closer. "So, just out of curiosity, what is this business that you speak of?" I asked, trying to stall for time.

"Oh, you'll see once we bring you to our master. Although sadly alive." the second one replied. "But we'll have to make the trip and capture as agonizing slow and painful as possible, if you don't mind." the third one continued.

"Well then…" I said, looking once again at our exit. "That's very nice and all, but you see, we're on a tight schedule and very tortuous torture will not help, and even though that sounds very pleasant, I'm going to have to reject your offer." With that, before they could react, I pulled my watch off of my arm and it turned into my sword, still crackling with electricity as I swung. It blasted the three with lightning, throwing them and the bus around, people screaming with all items flying everywhere. In all the chaos, we broke through the door and escaped into the forest, nevering looking back. We eventually stopped to catch our breath in a clearing, looking around to make sure we were safe.

"Well, that wasn't too good of a start for our quest." I announced.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Percy said sarcastically. "The best detective of the century, everyone." I sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just find some other way to get where we need to go." We headed off deeper into the forest, and eventually we reached this lone shop in another clearing. I tried to read the name, but with my ADHD and dyslexia I couldn't. It seemed that Percy and Annabeth had the same problem, so Grover read it for us. Aunty Em's Garden Emporium was apparently the name. I was starting to get a bad feeling for who knows what reason, but it was probably from the shop, and I had absolutely no clue why.

"Well, should we go in? Maybe we can bunker down for the night." Percy suggested.

"We could try." Annabeth put in.

"I don't know guys, the place smells weird." Grover said nervously.

"It's just nerves. Come on, let's go." Percy replied before running in, Annabeth following behind. Grover eventually followed, as did I, all the while thinking, "Hopefully this was the right choice to make."

 **If you don't like the characters being too OOC, I'm sorry for that. Anyways, please stay tuned for the next chapter! - Steven**


	6. Chapter 6

**So first of, you've might have seen that I made two new fanfics because I retired three others. That means that there is a new schedule. Here it is.**

Mortal Ties (Two Chapters)

Companion of Dragons (Two Chapters) 

Phoenix Light

Child of the Moon

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 **The two chapters thing will stay until I decide to stop it if I do. Anyways, I'll see you next chapter everyone. - Steven**

 **Chapter 6: The Lair of Medusa**

 **Percy's POV**

After that disaster on the bus, I was just dying to get something done right, and also have a nice long rest. When we ran into the forest and found this emporium, whatever that is, I got excited. Maybe we could get this nice long rest that I wanted so badly here. We could maybe be able to bunker down for the night perhaps. Anyways, now that I look back at it, it wasn't a good move. Me and Annabeth should have listened to Grover and eventually Phoenix. If you want to know what happened, than let tell you.

Me and Annabeth had already got in, with Phoenix and Grover right behind, and once we did, we had a look at our surroundings. It seemed like no one was here, even with the lights on, and the place was filled with stone statues. They were eerily lifelike, that I could see, and I was creeped out by it, as was everyone else. "What even is this place?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Annabeth replied. "Let's see if anyone is here… well at the moment at least." We went inside, and at first we saw no one there in this place. It was just a dimly lit shop with a counter and more stone statues all around. I was just about to consider abandoning the idea of bunkering down here and instead stealing some things before leaving instead. But suddenly someone walked out from behind the counter, with their head covered in a hood. "What are you kids doing out so late?" it said in a female voice.

"We just… well-" Phoenix started to say, but Annabeth quickly intervened.

"We just wanted to see if we could stay for the night!" she told her.

"And some food while you're at it." I added. "Right guys?" Phoenix and Grover just nodded, although I felt like they seemed uneasy, but I don't know why.

"Well then my dears, let me go whip up something real quick for you all then! I'll be right back." With that she left, and us four were left alone once more.

"You know guys, I really feel like we should leave. This place smells of monsters." Grover told us all.

"I think I'll have to agree with Grover on this one. I just feel like something's up. Come on." Phoenix pleaded.

"It's just nerves." Annabeth dismissed. "Ignore it. Everything's alright."

"Yeah." I said. "Besides, I want some food after all this chaos! If you're so worried, can we at least eat first? Then we can see if we leave or not."

"Fine." Phoenix conceded. We just sat at the various chairs around the counter awkwardly silent for a few minutes when the lady returned. She brought in trays of burgers, fries and shakes, setting them down in front of us one at a time before we all had food. I immediately dug in,an s did everyone else. Even Phoenix and Grover forgot their worries momentarily so that they could eat the food, although of course Grover didn't eat the burger as he was vegetarian. He's a satyr. Anyways, as we finished our meals, the lady asked,

"Was all the food to your liking?"

"It definitely was." I told her.

"Now, thanks for everything, but I think we'll be on our way." Phoenix said as Grover nodded vigorously. The lady seemed to deflate at this.

"Well then, can you at least allow me to take a picture off you lovely kids?" she asked.

"Sure why not? What's the harm?"

She ushered us into another dimly lit room filled with yet again more stone statues. She had us all stand in one spot, getting us in position for this photo, although to what end I didn't know. She didn't have a camera though, which for some reason made me uneasy. I don't know why though. Annabeth also noticed this because she asked, "Where's your camera?"

"Don't worry dears, I'll go get it soon enough. But first, let me take off this blasted hood. I can't see anything with it on." the lady said. She went to take off her hood slowly, and my uneasiness grew. Suddenly, Phoenix yelled, "Get down!" before he jumped onto all three of us, bringing all four of us to the floor as the lady cursed.

"Blasted son of thunder." she said as hissing filled the room.

"She's Medusa." Phoenix said as Grover looked pointedly at me and Annabeth.

"Grover, just pin the blame later. Let's get out of here, preferably alive first." Phoenix said. "On my mark jump out and take cover. Make sure you keep track of her and whatever you do, don't look her in the eyes." We all nodded at the plan. "In three. Tree, two, one, now!" As one we all jumped out from our cover and spread out, hiding behind the statues listening for when the hissing eventually got near enough, and when it did we would move behind another statue. The plan was for one of us to eventually get close enough to kill her, but so far it felt like it wasn't working. I was just standing behind a statue of a man and a woman when I heard a shriek. I peeked out to see Annabeth being held captive by Medusa. A baseball cap laid on the floor as her dagger dropped from her hand. Her eyes were thankfully shut, but Medusa seemed like she was trying to get her to open her eyes. I sw Phoenix sneaking closer to Medusa. He looked at me, and we had a silent conservation, at least we tried to. I'm pretty sure Phoenix wanted me to deal the finishing blow while he distracted her. Suddenly, he jumped out from his hiding spot and slashed wildly at Medusa before running, giving me the chance to get extremely close to her. I breathed in and out a couple of times as she tried to locate Phoenix before I jumped out and swung at her head. A cry echoed through the room as I heard something hit the floor as the hisses faded.

Annabeth dropped to the floor as Grover came out of hiding. "You did it." Phoenix said as he walked over to me. He clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Well done."

"No, I didn't do this alone. You helped as well." I told him. "And.. well I guess I should have listened to your warnings."

"It's fine. Everyone makes mistakes. Now, come on, we have to go. Let's get my dad's bolt back." With that, we left the place behind, and kept heading west to save one master bolt and our world from destruction.


End file.
